


If Only You Were Here

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Just Hiro missing his bro, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He closed his eyes and let his imagination take over; visualized Tadashi hovering over him, naked as he was and his lips curled into a beautiful smile that Hiro loved so much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only You Were Here

Hiro moaned into the soft material; one hand desperately clutching the cardigan while the other trailing down to wrap around his cock. The younger Hamada bit his lip as he brushed his thumb against the tip, slowly rubbing and smearing the precum that was leaking out as he buried his nose into the cardigan and inhaled deeply. The scent was unique and there was faint one of coffee beans still lingering on it. It smelled amazing. It smelled so pleasant.

It smelled just like Tadashi.

Hiro gasped and bucked his hips, as he picked up the pace and stroked his pulsating length more quickly. He closed his eyes and let his imagination take over; visualized Tadashi hovering over him, naked as he was and his lips curled into a beautiful smile that Hiro loved so much. The older Hamada then leaned in to press light kisses on his neck and collarbone as his hands were gently running down his little brother’s chest, making him whimper in delight.

“T-Tadashi…”

Hiro wanted his brother to touch him—no, he needed him to touch him. As if hearing his plea, Tadashi’s hand dropped below until they were resting just above his shaft making Hiro’s legs quiver in anticipation. The older one trailed his lips upwards to breath into his ear.

_‘Hiro…’_

“Please, Tadashi!”

On cue, Tadashi removed Hiro’s hand and wrapped his own around the leaking cock making the younger Hamada throw his head back and moaned out loudly. Tadashi’s hand were warmer, more larger than his and his strokes were more rhythmic and composed unlike the younger one’s frantic and sloppy ones; it felt so good. Hiro eagerly thrusted into his brother’s palm as he was getting so close—so, so close to his release.

_‘Hiro, I…’_

“Tadashi! T-Tadashi!”

_‘I love you…’_

Hiro came harder than ever; his whole being spasming at the intense pleasure as he saw nothing but white behind his eyelids. After coming down from his high, he opened his eyes; the room felt so cold, dark and empty. He clutched the fabric tighter in his shaking hands and let go of his limp cock to curl onto his side; as sobs after sobs escaped his lips because Tadashi wasn’t here.  

Tadashi was never here.

Tadashi was gone and he was never going to come back. Hiro would never know how it would feel like to kiss him, to touch him or to be touched by him.

Tears fell from his eyes as he snuggled closer to the cardigan and inhaled deeply. Closing his eyes, Hiro tried to lull himself to sleep by being surrounded by that unique scent mixed with coffee beans.


End file.
